Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin
by Crowlys Dragon
Summary: When Severus has an accident in the potions lab and finds himself 15 again very strange things begin to happen.(I suck at summarys but PLZ R+R!) PG for some swearing but the rating will probably go up.
1. Accidents will happen

I actually posted a few chapters of this story a while ago now, but when ff.net decided to delete it I thought it was an opportunity to finish it. (At last!) I wrote this a very long time ago now so the later chapters will probably be better. This is still good though. I haven't changed a lot, only the mistakes that really made me wince! I've put peoples thoughts in italics.  
  
Disclaimer- The original HP characters aren't mine *several people have heart attacks from the sheer surprise* only Pepper and that lot are.  
  
Cheers, Please please Review!  
  
"Sir" a haughty and self-assured voice rang across the potions classroom, "the 3 main uses for the Spanish tiger flower or the flor del tigre, which was first used by Albert Walingham in 1250 are as a powerful sedative, a main ingredient in the relaxing potion and"  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger that was very informative but we don't need you to recite the encyclopaedia Britannica ."Professor Snape snapped.  
  
Hermionie looked a bit put out and blushed while the Slytherins sniggered. Snape sighed, silly little boys, he thought that's what some of the Slytherins could be at times. He shot a look like an angry venomous spider at the Slytherins and they stopped abruptly.  
  
Snape noticed some of the class were looking at him strangely and he stood up stiffly, "Open your books to page 56, the recipe I have written on the board for the youth potion is also in there, you have half an hour, after that time I will be testing one persons potion on themselves" he grinned maliciously at Neville Longbottom who whimpered slightly. "and be careful, this potion can have nasty side effects if you should happen to make a mistake, and doubtless one of you will." he added in an undertone.  
  
"Bloody kids." Snape muttered.  
  
Across the room Ron, Harry and Hermionie sat grumpily talking in whispers, "Bloody hell, he's in a bad mood today!" Ron hissed. Hermionie looked over to him seriously "Oh you know he's always like this when he's."  
  
"Breathing?" Ron cut in. Hermionie shook her head but grinned guiltily. Harry smiled at his friends, although they did have a point, Snape looked particularly angry today, but it was hard to tell.  
  
"Ron can you pass me the unicorn saliva please." Hermionie asked Ron without looking up from her potion.  
  
"The what!" Ron looked disgusted.  
  
"Oh don't be so stupid, it's only a potion ingredient."  
  
"Huh!" Ron looked sulky as he passed Hermionie the bowl of slushy, white liquid.  
  
"This is very useful Ron, you can use it for curing headaches or as a very good paint stripper." Hermionie informed him curtly.  
  
"So wouldn't the headache cure be like drinking paint stripper?" Ron said looking puzzled.  
  
"It's also part of the springiness potion." Hermionie informed him pretending she hadn't heard his last comment.  
  
Ron suddenly looked very excited "hang on I could use this, for the new extra bouncy, bouncy balls." Ron had become very involved in Weaslys wizard wheezes over the summer and was going to go into business with Fred and George when the twins left next year. Harry would have been very cautious about making a business deal with Fred and George personally and he had tried to put this to Ron as nicely as possible without sounding like he was accusing his brothers of being cheats, but it hadn't worked.  
  
"Yeah this could be really useful." Ron grinned slipping a bit of the unicorn spit inside his robes.  
  
"Ron! You can't do that, that's stealing!" Hermionie sounded outraged.  
  
"Keep your voice down will you? Besides, like you said it's only a tiny bit of unicorn slobber for gods' sake it's not like I've just gone and robbed Fort nox!" Ron whispered in a dismissive voice. "Besides you've stolen from Snape before, you remember in 2nd year."  
  
"That wasn't the same!" Hermionie hissed ferociously.  
  
"Hermionie calm down," Harry quickly intervened to prevent a punch up "Ron probably shouldn't take that but it isn't much really." She looked like she was still steaming.  
  
"Oh alright then! Fine." Hermionie shot a nasty look at Ron and turned grudgingly back to her potion.  
  
"Hey thanks Harry." Ron grinned "I think she really might have turned me in to Snape." Harry shook his head "She wouldn't have gone that far, she may be a little hot headed but she is still human."  
  
"That's debatable." A drawling voice came from in front of them, they quickly looked up and there stood a tall blonde haired boy with cold, grey eyes and an evil sneer playing across his lips. Harry sighed; Draco Malfoy always seemed to be out to cause trouble, sometimes for absolutely no reason at all.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron growled menacingly.  
  
"Ohhh that was tough Wealsly I think my baby cousin would almost have been scared." Draco grinned slyly.  
  
"At least his cousins don't sleep hanging upside down in caves." Harry said with great dislike in his voice. "With the rest of your family."  
  
Malfoy glared. "At least my family don't sleep with the fishes Potter." Malfoy hissed lowering his voice slightly.  
  
"Harry leave it!" Hermionie shouted from the next desk. But it was too late both Harry and Ron had leapt over the desk and onto Draco who yelped in pain as his head hit the ground then rolled to one side toppling Harry and Ron onto the hard, stone floor.  
  
"Stop this right now!" a loud and very angry voice sounded behind the boys then they felt cold hands roughly pull them to their feet then swing them around.  
  
"What is the meaning of this??" Snape demanded sharply looking at Harry, Ron and Draco.  
  
"They attacked me." Draco quickly told him.  
  
"I saw that well enough." Snape growled "Why?"  
  
"Because he was being his usual pricky self." Ron flailed at Draco and missed by an inch. "Detention Weasly." He glared at Ron. "Mister Malfoy what happened?"  
  
"They just jumped me sir." Draco said obviously trying to look innocently puzzled, but failed so he settled for a confused smile "I have no idea why."  
  
"Potter, Weasly both of you have detention, see me at the end of the lesson to sort them out." Snape turned to go back to his desk and Draco smirked at Harry and Ron. "Get back to your seats." Snape gave a thin lipped smile "this is still a potions lesson, not just a court of law."  
  
So, they went and, rather grudgingly, sat back in their seats to work on their potions having to be content with shooting Snape death glares when he wasn't looking.  
  
Later, Harry and Ron arrived at Snapes classroom for their detention. He was sitting behind the desk grading papers, when they came he looked up sharply as though he was annoyed at being disturbed.  
  
"Oh, its you two" he smirked evilly "I want you to make the youth potion again since you missed most of it while you were having your fun." Harry and Ron made their way over to the two cauldrons furthest away from Snapes desk and started to make the potion.  
  
When Snape had gone back to his papers Ron turned to Harry and pulled something small, round and glittery out of his pocket. Harry bent over his cauldron pretending to be busy and whispered to Ron "Whats that thing?" Ron grinned at him.  
  
"It's an extra bouncy, bouncy ball. Fred and George made it with the stuff I got from potions."  
  
"Umm, what does it do exactly?" Harry asked not really sure if he wanted to know.  
  
"It is so cool! If you start it it never stops bouncing, well hardly ever."  
  
"What never?"  
  
"Well, you can stop it but I'm not really sure how to." Ron admitted sheepishly.  
  
"You two stop gossiping." Snapes voice instructed them from the other side of the classroom "Whatever it is it cannot be that fascinating." He stood up and marched over to them. "What have you got there?" Snape pointed at Rons clenched fist where he was hiding the extra bouncy, bouncy ball.  
  
Unfortunately for everyone Ron opened his fist and the bouncy ball fell to the ground and bounced back at a tremendous speed hitting Snape on the chin. He stumbled backwards and tripped right into Harrys cauldron of potion. Harry and Ron looked at Snape in a mixture of shock and fear. "At least we know the bouncy ball works." Ron said faintly after a second.  
  
"Professor?" Harry stepped towards the now immobile Snape who was still lying in the cauldron with his eyes closed. "Do you think he's ok Harry?" Ron looked worriedly at Snape and then to Harry. "He's just knocked out I think." Harry replied uncertainly "We should get madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Yeah lets go." They ran to the hospital wing and banged on Madam Pomfreys office. When she answered it she looked irritated "Do you know what time it is? Is one of you ill?"  
  
Harry, panting slightly from the run told her. "It's..Professor Snape..he's unconscious..in the dungeons."  
  
"Oh lord." Madam Pomfrey grabbed her wand and ran with them down to the potions dungeons.  
  
"What's happened to him?" Ron gasped. Snape seemed to be changing, something was happening to his nose and his skin seemed to be moving. Madam Pomfrey spoke in a worried sort of voice "I'm going to move him to the hospital wing you boys go to your common room." As they left she was casting a hovering spell to carry Snape with.  
  
They walked slowly back to Gryfindor tower, talking about what had just happened. "Do you think he'll be ok." Harry asked as Ron gave the password "Popydomell."  
  
"Who cares?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"Well I don't think he should die or anything." Harry admitted.  
  
" Nah I suppose not." Ron shrugged.  
  
Harry grinned "Just suffer painfully." Ron chortled at this and turned towards Harry again. "We'll ask Hermionie what she thinks happened to him, she'll probably know."  
  
"Yeah." And they stepped into the common room.  
  
Meanwhile in the hospital wing Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were standing around Snape who was lying on one of the hospital wing beds. "His skin's has settled down at least Headmaster." Madam Pomfrey stood with a beaker of thin, red liquid in her hand. "In fact I think the transformation is complete, whoever he's transformed into. I've been giving him small doses of sleeping potion to make sure he dosen't wake up until we' have discovered what is happening to him."  
  
"Yes Poppy I think the transformation is complete." Dumbledore spoke in a tired voice to the matron "But I think it would be wise to wake him, to see what is going on inside his head." Madam Pomfrey nodded and raised her wand to connect with Snapes forehead, she whispered a few choice words and pulled it away.  
  
Snape opened his eyes slightly. "Severus do you know who you are?" Dumbledore asked gently. Snape sat bolt upright in bed and looked franticly around. He had changed so much he wasn't recognisable, his sallow skin had become healthy and fresh looking although still a bit pale, his black eyes were wider and light dashed across the surface of them as his pupils darted around the room.The crooked nose he had had for so long was now perfectly formed and his hair was no longer limp and greasy but straight and shiny. Also he seemed to have shrank about a foot.  
  
"Severus, do you know who you are?" Dumbledore repeated.  
  
"Of course I do Professor, I'm Severus Snape." His voice had changed too, it had become slightly higher and a lot more kind and welcoming than before. "Why am I in the hospital wing Professor?"  
  
"Don't you know,?" Dumbledore leant in to look him in the eye "It seems that you had an accident with Mister Potter and mister Weasly in the potions classroom and slipped into a cauldron."  
  
Snapes eyes narrowed menacingly "Of course Potter had something to do with this." Then he looked a bit puzzled "But honestly Professor I don't even remember being in the potions classroom." Then he shrugged dismissively "Oh well, how long will I have to stay in the hospital wing?"  
  
Dumbledore looked inquisitively at Madam Pomfrey "well," she looked at Snape and sighed "We will have to keep you in here until we know what happened and we can change you back of course, so a couple of days at the least probably."  
  
"What!" Snape sat straight upright again and looked rather desperately at Dumbledore. "Are you sure you are feeling alright Severus?" Dumbledore looked very worriedly at Snape "You are acting rather strangely."  
  
"Yes I'm feeling fine." Snape had a half panicy, half annoyed expression on his face now "Slytherin are playing Gryfindor at Quidditch tomorrow."  
  
Dumbledore looked slightly worried about his mental health "I am sure that we can arrange for someone to tell you the score if you are unable to make it."  
  
"No! You don't understand Lucius and Lilly can't play anyway and we've got no reserve keeper and I'm acting captain. I bet this was Potters plan in the first place" he said angrily "he's just scared it'll affect the size of his fan base if he loses."  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned to Dumbledore her voice full of concern. I think I should sedate him Albus, he obviously delirious." She held up the beaker of red liquid. But Dumbleheld up his hand. "No wait." Then he spoke to Snape again, "Severus how old are you?"  
  
Snape looked puzzled, "I'm 15 of course!"  
  
Dumbledore turned to Madam Pomfrey "Oh dear." He said quietly.  
  
Ahh that chapter wasn't that bad. Please tell me what you thought, suggestions that sort of thing it would be really helpful. Thanks. 


	2. A sorting and Sev tries some flirting

Hey it's me again! Well of course it is. I hope you like this chapter, it does get a bit silly in places. I do sometimes just write down whatever crap comes into my head, tell me if I've gone on too long. Cheers. Enjoy.  
  
Feedback is so appreciated I promise so please review. Praise, constructive criticism, suggestions, any characters you might want to see, flames or anything really. (Actually, not too many flames!)  
  
Disclaimer- I'm not making money off of this, if I did own Harry Potter, I'd be off buying a pool or something.  
  
Severus Snape sat in one of the plushie armchairs in Dumbledores office playing absent-mindedly with a piece of soft velvet that had been picked off the chair. He flicked it across the room and it landed with a slight plop in a goblet of water on Dumbledores desk. Severus smiled.  
  
"I do hope he dosen't drink that." He muttered to himself and grinned. Severus was feeling in surprisingly good spirts considering he had just been flung across time, or at least his body had, as far as he could tell anyway. It had been a bit of a shock though to say the least.  
  
Since waking up in the hospital wing earlier that night Severus had changed out of the lord of the dead ensemble his future self favoured and managed to find something a little more him. From the school washing room he had got a pair of dark, loose fitting jeans, a long black t-shirt, a pair of black dragon-hide boots and of course the Hogwarts school robes. He had also found a piece of deep red ribbon to tie his raven hair into a ponytail at the base of his neck .  
  
Severus stood up and looked around the office, he had been in here plenty of times before but it had hardly changed at all. Still the same portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts hanging on the wall and the same glass case with its beautifully crafted jewelled objects by the large, carved oak desk. The Pensieve was something he had never seen before,of course he knew what one was but he wasn't aware that Dumbledore had one.  
  
Severus had some fond memories of this place, like the time he had been bought in here for gluing Potter and Blacks heads together with Zonkos super sticky chewing gum and they had spent a whole 5 minutes trying to get in the door! They had only managed it in the end with Black doing a kind of high kick and Potter twisting round sideways, the memory was enough to bring tears of joy to Severus' eyes. But he had some experiences in this room he would rather forget, the time he had had to sit here for half an hour with his trousers round his ankles with what seemed like half the faculty shouting at him is one that would spring to mind.  
  
He glanced around the room again and his eyes came to rest on the penseive in the corner. Severus walked forward and curiously leaned forward, his hand out-streched and lowered his fingers to touch the smoky contents of the basin.  
  
"Mister Snape," Dumbledores warm, reassuring voice drifted into the office and Snape spun around on his heel. "I am so sorry to have kept you waiting." Severus nodded politely even though he'd never really liked Dumbledore, he found him a bit to patronising. Dumbledore walked behind the desk, his sweeping purple and gold robes swishing behind him dramaticly and sat in the other armchair behind the desk.  
  
"So, Severus how do you feel now ?" Severus also sat down quickly.  
  
"I feel fine professor." Dumbledore suddenly looked at him again in a concerned and rather apologetic way. "I am sorry but we have not been able to discover what has happened to you." Severus raised his head to look the headmaster in the eye. "madam Pomfrey has no known record of this ever happening before and therefore no antidote. So far me and herself are the only people who know of your um condition."  
  
"Oh" Severus looked at his hands that were cupped in his lap. Then he looked up with a hint of a grin. "Does this mean that I won't be able to play Gryffindor tomorrow then?" Dumbldore raised an eyebrow "You do not seem particularly upset about all this?" Severus shrugged "I'm sure I'll get back eventually." To be honest Severus was rather looking forward to the adventure.  
  
"What's going to happen then?" Severus asked making sure to looked as though he couldn't care less ( just because he was in a different time it didn't mean that he had to give up his Slytherin principles of being rude to the headmaster.)  
  
"Well" Dumbledore shot him a Voldemort crushing look that said get your foot off my desk now. Severus could take a hint. " I have thought about it." Dumbledore sighed but looked much friendlier "and I belive it would be wise for you to join the ranks of the students for a while, just as a reasonable excuse as to why you're here."  
  
Severus looked at him and cocked an eyebrow arrogantly. "And that excuse would be..?"  
  
"That you're an exchange student of course." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Wait, can't I be something more interesting?"  
  
" Do you have any suggestions then?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.  
  
Severus thought for a second then smirked in a self satisfied way. "I'll have gotten myself expelled from Durmstrang."  
  
"O.k then I suppose that will work and it's a good bit more intresting than the exchange student idea. How did you get expelled then, and there will be no saying that you blew up the school or a ridiculous idea like that ." He told Severus sternly.  
  
"Dang." Severus pretended to look disappointed, actually he was a bit. "If someone asks I'll just make something up Professor." Dumbledore seemed to consider it for a moment. "Yes I do belive that will work and there's no reason to inform anyone else of who you are because it would just panic them or make them interfere in madam Pomfreys work, the teachers don't even know for the same reason. The student body will be informed that Professor Snape has accompanied a research expedition to Africa, I think that is a believable excuse."  
  
"O.k Professor."  
  
"Good, I'm fairly confident that Madam Pomfrey will have the cure soon enough," he sighed then looked slyly out of the corner of his eye "Alougth it would be helpful if our potions master was here, he was somewhat of an expert in these matters."  
  
Severus shrugged . "I'm sure we'll manage without him. Should I go to the Slytherin common room then Professor?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.  
  
"That is rushing things a bit Severus, you have not even been sorted yet." Severus gave a small snort. "It's just a hunch Professor but I think I'll be in Slytherin." Dumbledore stood up. "Even so you are not allowed to be a student in this school without being sorted, in the last 20 years anyway. The sorting hat knows if a student hasn't and will report it immediately." The headmaster glided over to the door. Severus was surprised he didn't trip up on those stupid robes. "We may as well go now."  
  
Severus stayed put. "Doesn't it have to be done in the sorting ceremony?" he frowned. "You know where everyone's staring at you, to reach maximum embarrassment levels." Dumbledore gave a small, amused smile. "Not nessacerily Mister Snape, Contrary to your belief I'm am not here simply to make your life as difficult as possible." And with that and another twinkling smile he swept out of the door. Severus stood up huffily and followed, "That's what you say," he muttered and took long stride to catch up with the headmaster whose robes had just vanished around the corner a few seconds after he did.  
  
Severus was sure that this was better than his first sorting, although that wasn't hard as he had almost tripped up and then run off with the hat still on his head, not that he'd do anything like that now of course. He sat on the stool that Dumbledore had handed to him and let the patched and battered old dishrag fall down over his face blocking the little room next to the old mans office where the sorting hat was kept from sight.  
  
"Hmmm hello Severus Snape missed the train did we?" Severus recognised the voice of the hat which didn't really seem to come from anywhere but the inside of his skull.  
  
"No I got expelled from Durmstrang." Severus thought back, before it occurred to him that the hat knew everything about him so there wasn't really a lot of point in lying.  
  
"I think we both know that's not true." The hat said smarmily. "I suppose you want me to sort you into Slytherin again.  
  
"If it wouldn't be to much trouble."  
  
"Don't be cheeky. Now lets have a look here. The hat pause for a second, seemingly to give his mind a more intense scan. "Clever, ohh very clever, not such a hard worker though," Severus gave the equivalent of a mental shrug. "If there's an easier way to do something then you might as well do it." The hat continued as though it hadn't heard Severus' thoughts.  
  
"Ohh sneaky little sod aren't we?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well you are!"  
  
"This is taking longer than it did before, could we please get on with it."  
  
The hat sounded annoyed, "I'm bored, that's why, I haven't got anything to do up here so I'm just taking a bit more care than I did last time ok. Good, now what else, plenty of bravery excellent, but I suppose I will put you in. It seemed to do a mental double take "hang on a second, this is intresting." Severus was starting to get irritated now.  
  
"What's intresting!"  
  
The sorting hat sounded smug when it spoke again, could hats really sound smug?  
  
"Oh nothing much." It stated airily. "I expect that you'll find out eventually."  
  
Severus was getting a bit exasperated now, "Can you just sort me please!"  
  
"Ok then let's make it...  
  
.GRYFINNDOR!" the hat shouted the last bit out loud and Severus froze. He pulled off the hat and glared indignantly up at Dumbledore. "What?" he demanded. Dumbledore put on a slightly puzzled smile. "I am not sure Mister Snape, still the hat never lies," he looked amused "Gryfinnder it is, I suppose." Snape gazed up at him in disbelief.  
  
"But I can't be in Gryfinndor, I..I'm a Slytherin."  
  
"I really do not know what happened but I would get up to Gryfinndor tower if I were you, you do know where it is right," Severus nodded dumbly "good you'll have a long day of lessons tomorrow, goodnight Mister Snape sleep well." And with that he opened the door and left quickly followed by Severus, who was left standing in the corridor wondering what the hell had just happened. He couldn't possibly be in Gryfindor, it didn't make any sense.  
  
He grinned evilly, there might be an advantage to being in Gryfindor after all. "I'll take down the system from inside." He muttered in voice full of dark mirth.  
  
At least finding their common room hadn't taken him long as he knew it of old. It wasn't until he was standing outside the portrait of the fat lady that he realised that stupid old fool had forgotten to tell him the password.  
  
"Password please." The fat lady asked him politely. "Umm, can I phone a friend?" Severus' mother was right he probably did watch too much muggle television. Luckily before the rather confused fat lady had a chance to respond to that, two figures came walking round the corner. One was a tall, gangly red haired boy with a rather long nose, whose robes, Severus noticed were hanging an inch above the floor revealing a pair of battered, old trainers. The other was an attractive girl with velvety looking curly-ish brown hair and beautiful cinnamon eyes. She was carrying an extremely heavy looking bag with books practically spilling out of it over her shoulder. They walked up to the portrait hole, Severus realised he was about to lose his chance.  
  
"Hello," he ran up to them from were he had been standing in the shadows. "I'm sorry you couldn't tell me the password could you?" he grinned sheepishly "It's my first day and nobody bothered to tell me." The girl smiled in a very friendly way and said "Sure, it's popydomell." The portrait swung open to reveal the circular hole that lead to the Gryfindor common room. They walked together.  
  
Severus took in the beautiful circular room. Soft, comfy looking armchairs were scattered about, the wall was decorated with gold hangings and pretty ornaments and at the back he could feel the heat coming from the fire blazing in the massive fireplace. Severus felt a slight twinge of annoyance, this was much nicer than the dungeon, where it was damp in winter and you occaiaionally sat in puddles, he made a mental note to complain to somebody and to take one of the throws draped over the chairs back with him.  
  
Severus suddenly noticed the girl was looking at him. "Oh," he smiled back, "hi."  
  
"I'm Hermionie Granger nice to meet you." She flashed a delicious grin and tucked a piece of silky chestnut hair behind her ear. "The pleasure's all mine." Severus put on a cocky grin and kissed her hand. "My names Se..." wait no it wasn't, Severus paused in a slight panic as this was another thing Dumbledore had forgotten, the idiot, he was ruining Severus' moment.  
  
"Um. Alfred," he glanced around the room for inspiration, "Alfred um. Fireplace." Smooth Severus, very smooth. What was wrong with him he could usually lie for England. Hermionie seemed to stifle a giggle.  
  
"That's an intresting name how did you get it?"  
  
"Oh well it's an old family name, hardly anybody calls me by it though. Most people just call me Sev 'cause I seem to be in "Severe" trouble all the time." He chuckled.  
  
"I can see why." A chortle came from an armchair just in front of them and the red haired boy got out of it. "No offence or anything." He had a goofy lop-sided grin on his face. "I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
"Hey." Severus paused for a second, he was sure that he could remember a Weasley who had graduated as he was coming into his 1st year. He had come back to give a speech to the 3rd years about the use of muggle technology in the magical world or some equally tiresome subject for Severus' first (and only) muggle studies class. He was Arnold or Archie or something.  
  
Ron was nice enough Severus was sure but was rather lacking in the gorgeous leg department so he turned back to Hermionie. "What year are you in? I'm a fifth year myself, unfortunately I was unfairly excluded from Durmstrang so I've come to this wonderful school." Ron frowned.  
  
"You were excluded, why was that?"  
  
"I'd really rather not talk about it," Severus raised his voice an octave "It was very unfair and not my fault, it still gets me angry when I think about it." Ron shrugged "Alright you can always tell us later. What were you doing out of bed so late?"  
  
"Talking to Professor Dumbledore and getting sorted," he paused thinking of something, "What about you, it's nearly one in the morning." He folded his arms defiantly. Hermionie lowered her voice and spoke to him quietly.  
  
"A teacher had an accident this evening, a nasty one, we were going down to the hospital wing to see what had happened to him. He wasn't there though. Harry is still down there in his invisibility cloak trying to find out more."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Oh he's another friend. You'll meet him in the morning, I'm sure you'll like him he's really nice." Her eyes glazed over slightly as she thought about him. Severus realised he was losing his audience.  
  
"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, goodnight Hermionie." And he smiled in what he hoped was an alluring way then walked up the stairs with Ron showing him the way to the fifth year boys dormitories.  
  
Later, he lay in bed and smiled slyly to himself, this wasn't going to be so bad, a chance to play some great pranks, lounge in the common room, get the gorgeous girl (well he assumed he would, he almost always did after all) and then go back to his time with some brilliant stories. He felt very at peace with the world as he drifted off to sleep.  
Meanwhile, miles away in a dark and sinister-looking underground room two men stood looking at a magnificent sword. One picked it up and held it close to his face then sighed dramatically, "I'm afraid it is as you said my lord the prophecy is getting closer." The second man glanced suspiciously at the glowing, amber jewel embedded in the swords hilt.  
  
"Yes, the scrolls never lies," the second man spoke in a cold voice as hard as diamonds "but it is unfortunate that we still have no idea who he is."  
  
The first man spoke again bowing slightly. "I will track him down my lord, he will be dead within the week I can promise you."  
  
"Good, you have done very well Lucius, I am pleased."  
  
"Thank you my lord, I will not fail you."  
  
"Indeed," the tall, pale man gave a smile that was pure ice, "The last thing we need is the heir running around while we put the plan into action." Lucius nodded and with that he swept from the cave.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review! 


	3. DADA

Before I start can I just say that Sev is actually 16 and no 15 as it says in chapter 1. I was going to have them all still in their fifth year but I've decided on their 6th instead. Let's just say Sev was confused after being knocked out and couldn't remember his age properly. Umm. yeah that'll work.  
  
Sorry if there are some mistakes in this. It was written pretty late at night.  
  
The sun had risen over the mountain ranges surrounding the castle, making the snow-topped peaks glint and glimmer. The light shone into the Gryffindor dormitories through a gap in the curtains and created a stripe of gold shining through the otherwise gloomy and darkened room. In the bed closest to the window a body stirred beneath the covers.  
  
"Oh bugger!"  
  
Severus Snape, or Alfred fireplace, groaned loudly and looked at his watch. Five to nine. Lessons started in five minutes. He groaned again, more loudly this time and reluctantly heaved himself out of bed.  
  
The bastards hadn't woken him up, bloody Gryffindors! What was this? Lets all pick on the new kid or something? As Sev scrambled around trying to find his socks he mentally put each and every 6th year Gryffindor boy on his own personal hit list. He wasn't deterred by the fact that he only knew one of their names; names weren't needed if their relationship was only going to be that of torturer and torturee.  
  
Two minutes later Sev was heading out of the portrait hole and into the hallway beyond. He pulled his hair roughly into a ponytail at the base of his neck and sped up slightly. It was at this point that he realised that he had no idea where he was going. He stopped dead in his tracks and cursed Dumbledore. Honestly, the man was useless, completely and utterly useless.  
  
Sev had long suspected that Dumbledore only acted like a barmy old codger so that everyone thought he was a sweet, friendly old man and didn't suspect a thing while the twisted headmaster tortured innocent Slytherins and various other unsuspecting victims with unwanted sherbet lemons and other horrors. But now he was beginning to realise that maybe the man was simply senile, how was he supposed to know where to go without a timetable for gods' sake?  
  
He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming at him down the hallway; he spun around quickly and saw three figures walking lazily towards him. He instinctively stepped to one side behind a curtain leading to a flight of stairs and out of sight; he didn't want to get dobbed in for being late for class. As they got closer Sev heard a drawling voice drifting towards him.  
  
"So father wrote to me this morning. Apparently it's very top secret, only his top followers are to know about the mission. I'm too keep a look out here and of course too aid Snape and Drake in any way I can."  
  
Sev took a risk and leaned his head slightly so that he could see the three boys. The speaker was tall with white blonde hair and a pointed nose. His two friends nodded dumbly at what he had just told them. They looked as though they were both built along the same line as gorillas; both huge with squashed noses and seemed to have permanently confused expressions.  
  
The blonde lowered his voce slightly as he came nearer to the place where Sev was hiding and whispered conspiratorially.  
  
"You know, you should probably watch things closely too. If you find anything out just tell me and I'll pass it on. Father said they would be very grateful for any information and the informants would of course be rewarded accordingly."  
  
Sev rolled his eyes, even he knew what the little scumbag was trying to pull and he had only heard four sentences of conversation, but the two gorillas didn't seem to be aware of it. The slightly larger one just grunted and said,  
  
"No problem." He was quickly mirrored by the second who nodded with a slightly greedy glint in his eye.  
  
"Yeah, no problem Draco."  
  
Draco grinned malevolently at them and quickened his pace.  
  
"Come on then, we're late enough for class as it is." And swept off down the corridor with the troll impersonators behind him.  
  
Sev paused for a slight moment and considered what had just been said. Who would be grateful for information? But this trail of thought was interrupted by the sudden realisation that the three conspirators were certainly in Sevs year and therefore probably going to his class.  
  
He leapt out from his hiding place behind the curtain and sped down the hallway in the directions they had been heading. Sev caught up with the three boys heading down a flight of stairs. He trailed them for several hallways and 2 floors but could hear nothing more about whatever they had been planning however much he strained his ears. Eventually they entered a fifth floor classroom and Sev paused outside.  
  
He quickly checked his watch again; he was only ten minutes late, not nearly as bad as he'd expected. So, sincerely hoping that this was the right class he pushed the heavy, mahogany door and stepped inside the brightly lit room.  
  
Inside, 30 6th year students sitting in their seats scribbling on bits of parchment while at the front of the class a man stood speaking and pointing at the board. He paused as Sev walked in.  
  
"Yes?" he said politely "Can I help you?"  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Sev mumbled, glaring daggers at Ron who was seated in the front row who at least had the good grace to look a bit sheepish. The professor looked slightly surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry, are you in this class Mr.?" he enquired, staring hard at Sev and making the obviously premature lines on his face more pronounced.  
  
"Fireplace." Sev muttered quietly, feeling embarrassed, "I'm new at Hogwarts." Every person in the room had turned around by this time and was looking at him curiously now.  
  
"Oh, I suppose I can make an exception and allow you to be late just this once then, since you are new. But don't expect to get away with it when you have Professor Drake back." He ran a hand through his hair; it was a light brown colour with flecks of grey.  
  
"Sit down." He said briskly and looked even harder with a confused and inquisitive expression at Sev, almost as though he was trying to read a very small message written on the raven-haired boys' forehead.  
  
Sev sat down hastily in the only available seat which was right at the front of the room between Hermione and another girl with long brown hair who was whispering to her neighbour.  
  
Hermione frowned at him for a second and raised an inquiring eyebrow but Sev just shook his head and grimaced, he could always tell her something later. The professor began to speak again on the subject of how to recognise when somebody is under the effects of a powerful mind control spell or potion. Sev always listened more eagerly in this class than he would ever admit; he was very keen on defence against the dark arts classes and always came top, beating Potter and Black by miles.  
  
Sev sourly thought of his own personal experiments going to waste back in his own time. He was so close to finding a way to improve the impervious potion and charm by safely combining them, he knew it. Well, fairly close anyway. He cringed slightly, remembering his last, rather pathetic attempt. What he wouldn't give be successful. But now the potion, simmering on the fire when he left would probably have melted his cauldron.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by Hermione's hand almost rendering him unconscious as it shot up in the air.  
  
"Yes Hermione." The professor was smiling at her warmly.  
  
"The most powerful magical from of this is the leglimens curse sir."  
  
"Yes it is," he continued, "when a powerful legilimans casts this curse and attempts to pry into someone's mind the subject has absolutely no control over what is seen, they will simply be aware of memories rushing, unwanted through their minds and yet are unable to stop it." He paused for a second as this appeared in note form on the board. "Someone who is experienced in this curse can usually find specific pieces of information or memories in a very short time." He paused again.  
  
"Now, please don't be worried," he smiled, "There are few wizards powerful enough to perform this curse to its potential but I must stress how important it is that you learn correct ways to recognise signs of the curse and possibly even to fight it." There were a few worried faces around the room.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has given permission to Professor Drake to perform this curse and in her place I will be demonstrating it today." Now people definitely looked nervous, a few exchanged concerned glances and raised eyebrows but if the professor noticed this he didn't show it.  
  
"Ok, may I have a volunteer please." He enquired amiably gazing around the classroom. When the entire class, unsurprisingly really Sev thought, avoided his eyes he looked slightly put out.  
  
"No one? I suppose I'll just have to choose someone then." He sighed, then looked at the front row hopefully.  
  
"Harry, could you come to the front of the classroom please." After a slight pause a chair scrapped backwards next to Ron and a rather skinny boy with glasses and the second scruffiest black hair Sev had ever seen stood up and walked resignedly to the front with a grim expression on his face.  
  
The ex-Slytherin just stopped short of gasping out loud. Sev had thought if there was one really good thing about being trapped in the future it was that he no longer had to endure the gruesome twosome, Black and Potter, anymore. Yet here was what appeared to be the latter's clone standing almost directly in front of him and looking, to Sevs mind anyway, thoroughly miserable.  
  
"Alright Harry. If you could stand just here please." The sandy haired professor indicated a spot at the front of the room that had been cleared of desks. Harry, though seeming rather reluctant, complied and positioned himself in the space.  
  
"Ok then," said the professor, turning back the class for a second as he fetched his wand from the desk, "who can tell me what techniques can be used to fight the curse?" A few people put their hands in the air. Hermione, again, was the quickest.  
  
"The subject must have incredible presence of mind to successfully use Occlumency and combat the curse." She said in her business like tone, but she seemed to be looking slightly concerned about something. "They must focus all their energies solely forcing the person out of their mind, avoiding all outside distractions."  
  
"Quite right. Five points to Gryffindor." The Professor informed her brightly and turned to face Harry, his expression turning slightly more serious. "Ok now try this Harry." The skinny boy nodded. Sev was slightly surprised to see that he was facing the rather likeable looking man with an extremely unpleasant look in his emerald green eyes.  
  
"Legilimens!" The professor shouted the word and pointed his wand at the boy. The reaction was strange. One moment Harry seemed to be fighting the curse and keeping to his feet, staring him down. The next he gave a weak yelp and collapsed to the floor.  
  
A few girls let out small screams and most Gryffindors gasped and got to their feet, looking concerned. The majority of the Slytherins, Sev noticed, stayed in their seats looking highly uninterested or even slightly gleeful at Potter #2s situation. He was rather inclined to agree with them, in his opinion it was a high crime to have anything to do with James Potter and if someone did they deserved whatever they got. Hermione took a step forwards, looking scared.  
  
"Professor Lupin, is he alright?"  
  
Lupin? Sev knew that name as well and he didn't hold it in much higher regard than that of the boy who was now just starting to come round on the stone flags. Sev had decided he must be Potters son, there was no other explanation for the extreme likeness.  
  
He took a closer look at the man now bent over Harry. Yes he thought, he's changed but those eyes are still the same. Sev would never forget those eyes, mad and wild was the last time he has really seen them up close. And those teeth. He felt the old feelings of fear and shame from that night in the shrieking shack surfacing but defiantly pushed them to the back of his mind.  
  
At least Sev now knew why the man had been staring at him. Lupin had been in the same class as him for five and a half years and he must have recognised Sev the moment he walked into the room. Lupin turned his head from the now conscious Harry to Hermione.  
  
"Yes, he's fine." He sounded relived and yet there was another emotion in his voice at the same time. Disappointment? Upon hearing this assurance people returned to their seats looking either relieved or despondent. Indeed the blonde boy looked crestfallen that Harry appeared to still be in full working order. Lupin stood up and surveyed the class.  
  
"I think that is enough for today. Please write a piece of parchment on legilemency and ways to fight it for next lesson." With this he waved his hand, dismissing the class.  
  
As the rest of the students filed out Sev continued to watch Lupin out of the corner of his eye as turned to Harry and offered him a hand which he slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." The older man said in an undertone which, to Sev didn't sound too apologetic, to the now upright boy, "but I thought that maybe you might have improved since the last time we tried this." Harry glared at him with a mixture of pain and anger radiating from him toward Lupin. He spoke in a whisper so quiet that Sev could barely make out what he was saying.  
  
"No Professor, I suppose I haven't."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," Lupin said looking frustrated, "but you know how important it is that you learn Occlumency one way or the other and I thought that this might give you more an incentive to."  
  
"Ok sir." Harry cut across him, avoiding his eyes, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Alright then," Lupin replied, sighing," You had better go and prepare for your next lesson. Goodbye Harry." With that, Harry trudged over to where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him and started towards the door. Sev quickly turned away, pretending that he hadn't been eavesdropping and made to follow but a voice stopped him.  
  
"Mr Fireplace wasn't it?" Lupin enquired softly, fixing the young man with a piercing and intense gaze. Now he was this close to the man Sev realised just how exhausted he appeared. He had always seemed tired in school, of course all those nights in the shrieking shack, but there was something else here besides the premature lines and the deep, dark bags surrounding his eyes. It was almost a weariness that Sev could sense rather than see, he had always been quite adept at picking up on other peoples feelings, adept for a fifteen year old boy anyway, even if he only used this knowledge to further his own interests.  
  
"Yes." Sev replied quietly, his expression stony and unreadable. Lupin paused for a second, apparently thinking hard.  
  
"Very well. I don't want to keep you from your break I suppose." And he dropped his eyes, bending down to pick up his case. Sev made his way to the door as quickly as he could reasonably manage without running and just had his hand on the knob when Lupin called after him again and spoke very slowly.  
  
"By the way. Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
What do you think? Pretty please hit the review button. 


	4. The very very short chapter

Hi there! Thanks for all my lubbly reviews.  
  
After a VERY long break, I'm happy to say I'm coming back to this story. So I'll definitely be updating more. I know this is a very short chapter but I thought this was a good place to end it. And it makes starting the next chapter easier as well. (God laziness!)  
  
I now know exactly what's gong to happen in the rest of this story. So hopefully I should update again by next week. It would be sooner but I have to do coursework and crappy revision (Don't ya just love GCSEs!) After that I'll probably update even more often.  
  
Hope you enjoy. BYE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter blah blah etc...  
  
"Harry, eat something, please." Hermione asked pleadingly, staring across the table with a look of intense concern on her face.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not very hungry." The boy opposite replied without even looking at her. His mind was obviously not on the meal in front of him. He stared blankly at the table as though completely lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Sev rolled his eyes discreetly so that none of the others at the Gryffindor table noticed. He really didn't know why any of them bothered. So far, during the week that he had been attending Hogwarts in this time, Potter had done nothing but be icy, moody, distant and secretive with any student who tried to talk to him. This was usually only Ron and Hermione, Sev had noticed, everyone else seemed to be slightly scared of the boy or else simply passed him over as a silent, unapproachable part of the furniture; completely withdrawn from everyone and everything.  
  
Sev was rather inclined to use his first rule of practice here. "Gryffindors deserve everything that's coming to them." And his second was useful too. "Especially Black and Potter." But even he was slightly shocked by the behaviour of the raven-haired Gryffindor. He didn't like it at all.  
  
A lump suddenly appeared in his throat as he recalled events that had occurred days before his unlucky trip to future. This was another reason he had been finding Harrys actions unsettling; it reminded him too much of his best friends behaviour during the last few weeks.  
  
Danny Wilkes had always been Sevs best friend since the day they arrived at Hogwarts and had sat next to each other on the train. They had both been feeling nervous (and in Dannys case a little bit ill) so they had naturally stayed together and they had felt better for it. Danny had never been that outgoing or confident, but when it had been just him and Sev he could talk for hours on any subject you liked.  
  
It had been brought on so suddenly, Danny had gone away for a weekend to visit his parents. He had said his mother ill and he needed to see her. He was only gone for a few days, but when he came back everything changed. Sevs best friend had changed. When most people tried to talk to him he was either withdrawn or snappy. He always looked tried and worried and Sev had, on more than one occasion caught him sneaking out of their dormitory in the dead of night. When he asked where he was going Danny just got all panicky and told Sev to mind his own business.  
  
Sev was pulled abruptly out of his thoughts by a chair scraping back along the floor and someone standing up.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Ron asked his best friend nervously.  
  
"I've got to get to my lesson." Harry replied slowly.  
  
"We'll see you later then Harry." Hermione said with a weak attempt at a friendly smile.  
  
"Yeah." Harry answered dully and trudged off across the Great Hall and out of the doors.  
  
"Such a little ray of sunshine." Sev sneered after him, chewing slowly on a large piece of steak and kidney pie.  
  
Hermione looked shocked. "Harrys been through a lot." She reprimanded, "he needs time to recover properly."  
  
"So just leave it out all right." Ron snarled, looking angry.  
  
"Sorry." Sev replied with a pretty convincing impression of sincerity. Ron however still looked annoyed so Sev thought this might be the time to leave and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to the library, got to finish that essay from Binns. I'll see you."  
  
He walked into the entrance hall feeling fed up and bored. To be honest he wasn't enjoying the future as much as he had hoped and hadn't had a chance to talk to Dumbledore about doing home. Whenever Sev approached him in the corridors the old wizard suddenly became very involved in reading a book he was carrying or talking with another professor and told Sev he would have time to speak later.  
  
Dumbledore was probably keeping him here out of spite, Sev mused, the old man had never liked him much. He wasn't enough like his precious Griffindor golden boys, Potter and Black. He actually had thoughts and ideas of his own for one thing.  
  
Feeling annoyed with the world in general Sev stomped up one of the staircases, hoping it didn't suddenly decide to direct him to Filchs office instead of the 2nd floor corridor he actually wanted to get to. (Usually, when the staircases attempted something like this Sev, not being the most graceful person to ever, fell flat on his face, leaving him lost and humiliated.)  
  
Luckily, the stairs stayed still until Sev reached the top and stepped onto the solid ground again. He wasn't really sure what to do with himself now. He really didn't want to go to the Gryffindor common room as there would more than likely be Gryffindors there. He actually considered going the library as he walked along, he really did need to finish that essay.  
  
He paused mid-step, he'd heard something. A pained, groaning something coming from behind a door to his right. Very quietly, he stepped up to the door and slid it open inch by inch until there was a space for him to see into the room beyond.  
  
"NOOO!" That was the pained voice again. Now Sev could see who it belonged to. Harry Potter stood in the centre of the classroom howling, his eyes were closed and he was clutching his forehead hard.  
  
Then Sev saw something that almost made him gasp out loud. Lupin was pointing his wand at Harry from the other side of the classroom, his face was gaunt and his eyes looked so intense it was almost frightening.  
  
Then Harry screamed.  
  
"No, please don't, no. Sirius!" The look of hurt of anger on his face was enough to make Sev gasp again, out loud this time. It might have bee this that made Lupin turn to face the door. He looked shocked and quickly lowered his wand. Harry dropped to the floor, panting.  
  
Please Review. Thanks! 


End file.
